Eclair・of・Chocolat
is Akira's second character song. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sotto nobasu tenohira todokisōna sono kyori Zutto motomete ita mono ni deaeta nda Kitto hitorikiri de wa wakaranakatta darou Kodoku to mukiai hajimete shitta nukumori Subete ukeirete miseru yo Yowasa mo uso mo namida mo Ai to yūki tokashite hitotsubu no shiawase, kimi ni Itsudatte amaku yasashī kaori de tsutsumou Tatoe bukiyō datte mamorubeki omoi ga aru to Tsuranuite miseru eclair Tashikana ishi wo Futto kage wo otoshita urumu sono hitomi ni utsu Kanashimi no dezaia iroai wa koku Motto fukai basho e to dōka maneite okure Mazari ai eru yasuragi shitte hoshikute Kokoro fusagu tobira no kagi Kowashite kimi ni furetara Ai to yūki tokashite eien no shiawase, negau Kono ketsui no moto yakusoku tagawanu yō Hade ni kikazaru yori mo ari no mama ga utsukushī to Sono hohoemi ni cheri Tokubetsu dakara Arashi no naka de hikaru inazuma yami wo saite Aa himeta tamashī atsuku moyasu yo Ai to yūki tokashite eien no shiawase, kimi ni Itsudatte amaku yasashī kaori de tsutsumou Tatoe bukiyō datte mamorubeki omoi ga aru to Tsuranuite miseru eclair Tashikana ishi wo Sō hokori ni kakete |-|Kanji= そっと伸ばす手のひら　届きそうなその距離 ずっと求めていたものに出会えたんだ きっと一人きりでは分からなかっただろう 孤独と向き合い初めて知った温もり 全て受け入れてみせるよ 弱さも嘘も涙も 愛と勇気　溶かして　一粒の幸せ、キミに いつだって甘く優しい香りで包もう たとえ不器用だって　守るべき想いがあると 貫いてみせる　eclair(エクレール) 確かな意志を ふっと影を落とした　潤むその瞳に映す 哀しみのデザイア　色合いは濃く もっと深い場所へと　どうか招いておくれ 混ざり合い得る安らぎ　知って欲しくて 心塞ぐ扉の鍵 壊してキミに触れたら 愛と勇気　溶かして　永遠の幸せ、願う この決意の下　約束違わぬよう 派手に着飾るよりも　ありのままが美しいと その微笑みに　cheri(シェリー) 特別だから 嵐のなかで光る稲妻　闇を裂いて 嗚呼　秘めた魂　熱く燃やすよ 愛と勇気　溶かして　永遠の幸せ、キミに いつだって甘く優しい香りで包もう たとえ不器用だって　守るべき想いがあると 貫いてみせる　eclair(エクレール) 確かな意志を そう　誇りにかけて |-|English= Gently reaching out to what's in the distance Hoping to find something you've always wanted Sure, I don't understand what it's like to be lonely But allow me to show you such warmth for the first time I will accept everything from you Even weakness, lies and tears Just as love and courage erases the one bead of happiness you had left, I will always appear to gently embrace you in my sweet fragrance I've always felt protective of you when you suddenly became clumsy So I'll go all out, eclair I swear upon it with my life When the shadows suddenly disappear, my eyes start to tear up And reflect your sorrowful desire that runs deep within you Please take me further down into your beloved place I want to know more about this peaceful feeling between us The key to your heart, closes the door behind us I'm sure if I touch you, you'll fall apart Just as love and courage erases your eternal happiness, I swear To let my determination figure out the differences between us Instead of dressing up to look flashy and beautiful Let me protect your smile, cheri Because you are important to me Lightning pierces through the darkness surrounding us Ah, this secret in our hearts burn passionately Just as love and courage erases the one bead of happiness you had left, I will always appear to gently embrace you in my sweet fragrance I've always felt protective of you when you suddenly became clumsy So I'll go all out, eclair I swear upon it with my life Yes, I'll do so with pride Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs